


You Found Me Dressed in Black

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Fanvid set to Sia's Dressed in Black





	You Found Me Dressed in Black




End file.
